Lost Then Found
by Kiroro2321
Summary: It's about a little girl that becomes lost and learns to trust no one but herself, and her family. but sometimes, you can't even trust your family...
1. Prologue Dreams

+Prologue+

_(This is my first story that I'm posting on the Internet. I want everyones honest opinion whether it's good or bad. Thanks^^)_

"Can't we just-"  
"NO! They've figured out our secret. We have no choice but to leave," said the tall, green eyed vampire.  
"Andre, I don't want to leave!" cried the youngest vampire. She had long white hair and glowing blue eyes.  
She was only a few years old. She jumped into Andre's arms and buried her head in his shoulder. Heather, the middle child, looked at Andre;  
_Andre, I didnt't mean too. I'm sorry...._ thought Heather. Andre was a mind reader. He just glared at her.  
"C'mon Kiroro, lets go get your cloak. Heather, go get Kiroro's things."  
"Don't forget Lucy!" Kiroro yelled after Heather who was running up the stairs.

Heather entered Kiroro's room and opened her draws and pulled out her clothes.  
She looked at the doll that their mother had given Kiroro.  
Heather turned and left the doll to colect dust for the rest of eternity.  
Heather ran downstairs where Andre and Kiroro were waiting for her.  
"Got everything?" asked Andre.  
"Yes."  
Heather tilted her head towards the ceiling and sniffed the air.  
Her nostrils flared and her eyes turned a deep red.  
"One mile north. The have fire, Andre"  
Andre picked up Kiroro and put her on his back.  
Kiroro buried her head into his back and pulled her hood over her head.  
Andre left, looking at Heather who was following close behind.  
He closed the door to their house for the last time, not even looking back.  
Not long after they had left, Kiroro looked over her shoulder at Heather;  
"I want Lucy!"  
Andre stopped and looked at Heather, but instantly regretted it;  
_'Shit, Lucy's still on Kiroro's shelf. I didn't know she'd want her this soon'_  
Andre was filled with anger towards his younger sister.  
Andre was known by all vampires as the one who has a short temper, you never get on the wrong side of Andre unless you want to die;  
"Tell her, Heather."  
Heather only looked away;  
"TELL HER!" he yelled, as he set Kiroro down in front of her.  
Kiroro looked up at Heather with blood tears in her eyes.  
Heather looked back with pity;  
"Kiroro, I...I left Lucy on your shelf. I thought that maybe she might break if we brought her, so I left there. I'm sorry..."  
Kiroro hid her face in her hands and cried.  
Andre picked her up and shoved her into Heather's arms;  
"Keep heading south, I'll catch up in a few minutes."  
Andre ran back towards the house, knowing he probably wouldn't return.

Heather started to run south with Kiroro crying on her back.  
All of a sudden, Heather stops and lifts her nose to the air.  
Her green eyes became red and her long blond hair flowed with the wind, blowing from the north.  
The forest was on fire and they were completely surrounded.  
Heather ran Kiroro to a near-by river.  
She laid Kiroro in the water with her bag;  
"Kiroro, head towards the town, I'm going to find Andre. When you get to the town, go to The Matrix Hotel. Andre and I will meet you there. Don't tell anyone your a vampire. Understand?"  
Kiroro only nodded her head.  
Heather turned and left, wanting to try to save Andre before it was too late.

_(OK, this was only my prologue. Let me know what you guys think and I'll improve myself for chapter 1)_


	2. Chapter 1 Andre

+Chapter 1+

_(OK, this is my first chapter. YAY^^ i feel accomplished now. Lol. Tell me what you think!)_

"I had that same damn dream... Wat do you think it means, June?" asked the tall woman with long flowing white hair, and shinning blue eyes.  
"I don't know, Kiroro. Does it really have to mean anything?" replied a tanned woman with short black hair.  
The two women climbed onto the night bus which awaited them at the same spot, everyday, at the same time.  
Jane and Kiroro took the same seat they always sat at; second from the back, on the left side.  
But, for some strange reason, Kiroro had a feeling that she had never had before.

The bus pulled away towards another stop.  
Kiroro and Jane sat quitly, listening to the sounds of the busy night take place in the busy city of New York.  
The bus took a right turn at the stop light.  
Kiroro just stared out her window, not noticing the change of their route.  
The bus came to a stop.  
Kiroro thinking that it's her normal stop, stands up. As soon as she sees that a man is stepping up the steps of the bus, she sits back down, confused.  
She looks over at Jane, who looks just as confused.  
The man was wearing a large coat with a hat covering his face.  
Kiroro looks at this man with intrest.  
The mans head shoots up and he glares at Kiroro.  
His eyes were a bright gold and he had magic radiating from every inch of his body.

Jane grabs Kiroro's sleeve.  
Kiroro looks over at her friend;  
"Be careful, he's a demon witch. Don't do anything to piss him off, he'll kill you in seconds."  
Kiroro's eyes widened as she stole a glance at the man now glaring at her.  
"Jane, how do you know this?"  
Jane just looked at Kiroro;  
"Well, you have to know these things when your a witch."  
Kiroro envied her friend.  
"Lucky. All I know about myself is that I'm a vampire. It's strange. I can't remember anything before I met you."

The man approached the whispering girls.  
They looked up at him as he passed to sit in the back seat.  
The bus pulled away down the road again.  
Kiroro went back to looking out the window as Jane went back to reading her spell book.  
Again the bus stops and Kiroro stands, only to sit down again.  
This time, a younger looking man stepped onto the bus.  
He had a limp in his right leg.  
He also had longish black hair that covered half his face.  
His bright green eyes widened when his gaze swept across Jane.  
Jane looked back but with hatred in her eyes.  
Kiroro just sat there looking out the window, not noticing this small fued between her best friend and a stranger.

The stranger sat in the first seat, seeming to hesitate before sitting.  
Finaly the bus stops at Kiroro's stop.  
Jane and Kiroro stood, they walk off the bus, but Kiroro turns to two different smells.  
The two men where also getting off the bus.  
Kiroro looks over at Jane who was also looking at the men.  
Kiroro turned, wanting to go to her office and spend hours working, but instead she turns to see another big looking man standing in front of her.  
He grabs her arm and Jane's arm and pushes them forward.  
Kiroro looks for the help of the two men that got off the bus with her, but only one was remaining;  
"Take them to ally."  
The younger man that had a limp was missing.  
The man that had a hold of Kiroro and Jane pushed them forward.

Kiroro frantically looked around for help, but since it was in the middle of the night and all the humans were asleep, there was no one there.  
The man gave the girls one last shove into a dark ally.  
Kiroro spins to face the man, half crouching, ready for attack.  
Jane looked over at Kiroro, scared;  
"Kiroro, please be careful. They look stronger than us."  
Kiroro glanced at Jane;  
"Jane, its either fight, or God knows what these bastards are going to do to us."  
Jane looked at the ground, contemplating on her friends dicision to fight.  
Jane sighed;  
"Alright, lets fight!"  
Jane threw out her arms and a thin pink dust started to excede from her fingertips.  
The gorilla sized man just smirked at her small attempt;  
"Little girl, your bait, so start acting like bait!"  
Kiroro smirked;  
"Well, I hope you know what your in for, fatty, 'cause let me tell you, your in deep shit. You don't even know what that powder is, do you?"  
The man's smile faded from his gruff face;  
"What do you mean?"

Kiroro smiled as she smelled and heard what the witches couldn't;  
"Jane, they're coming."  
Jane smiled.  
The man slowly turned to look behind him;  
"What the-"  
He was suddenly knocked to his back.  
He had a vicious, bristling, growling wolf a top him.  
The wolf growled and barked at the squirming man underneath him.  
Jane and Kiroro looked at each other and smiled.  
Kiroro turned just in time to see another man grab Jane and her.  
He was nicer looking than the screaming man under the wolf.  
He had long, messy, blond hair, shining hazel eyes, and he looked young;  
"You girls have gotten into some trouble I see."  
Kiroro stared at the man wondering if he was good or bad.  
He smiled at her;  
"Wondering if I'm vilian or hero?"  
Kiroro went wide eyed. She gave a slight nod.  
He bent his headslightly;  
"Well, sorry to burst you bubble, but you see that man, under the wolf?"  
Kiroro stole a quick glance at the wolf, now trying to tear his way through the mans arms, to his jugular;  
"I need you to let him go. You see, we're trying to get someone very important to us here. And your the bait. So sweet thing, can you let my friend go?"  
Kiroro stared then smiled.  
The man looked at her with confusion, then as quick as lightening, he let go of their arms, turned and thrust his right arm into the air.  
A low growl then whimper was heard. He turned holding a bloody wolf by the neck in his hand;  
"Don't you know that-You sensed that wolf before I did?"  
Kiroro looked at the man with confusion all over her body. Jane looked back and forth between the two.  
The man had disbelief in his eyes;  
"What are you?"  
Kiroro looked at the man before slowly answering;  
". . .Vampyre."

The young blond stumbled back away from Kiroro;  
"You're. . .you're Kiroro Wolfe!! You're Kiroro! I can't belief this! The boss will be so thrilled when I tell him that I have Andre's littlest sister! He'll be so proud that **_I_** cought Kiroro Wolfe that he'll have to give me a promotion. I have to call him! I'll call him right-"  
Just as the excited man was pulling out his cell phone, he paused.  
It was no ordinary pause. It was a pause of disbelief and fear.  
The man sputtered, spitting out blood.  
He looked down to see a hand protruding from his chest, holding his unbeating heart.  
The hand pulled back through him and he fell, with the same look of fear, all over his face;  
"**Don't. Touch. My. Little. Sister!!**"  
Kiroro looked at the man standing behind the fallen corpse.  
It was the same man on the bus, the one with a limp in his right leg.  
Jane stared then was startled;  
"Kir-"  
She was cut off with a ruff hand. Another man was dragging Jane away.  
Kiroro started to go after her best friend but was held back by the stranger;  
"Don't. It's a trap. They just want me."  
Kiroro turned and stared at the boy who saved her life;  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO THEM!? WHY RUN LIKE A COWARD AND HAVE JANE BE TAKEN AWAY, INSTEAD OF YOU BEING A MAN AND GOING TO FACE THOSE STUPID BASTARDS!!!!"  
He looked at her in surprise as tears rolled down her cheek. Then anger swept across his plae face;  
"BECAUSE I'VE SPENT GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS, SEARCHING FOR YOUR DUMB LITTLE ASS!! I DON'T SEE HOW YOU POSSIBLY SURVIVED THIS LONG WITH THAT SPELL CASTING BITCH ANYHOW!"  
Kiroro wiped her tears;  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY, TO COME HEAR AND TELL ME WHATS WHAT?!"  
The man dropped Kiroro's arm, worry writen on his angelic face;  
"What do you mean? You're a vampire, you don't forget things. I haven't aged at all but you've gotten older and stronger, but still, you shouldn't lose your memory over the years. You really don't remeber me?"  
Kiroro shook her head. The man looked at her with sorrow;  
"What about Heather? Do you remember her? Or Lucy?! You have to remember Lucy! Mother Gave her to you when you were born!"  
He grabbed her shoulders and shook her;  
"Stop! You're scaring me!! Let go, please!!"  
The boy stopped shaking her and stepped back;  
"Sorry. I just can't belief you don't remember your own family."  
Kiroro looked at the man, on the verge of tears;  
"I don't remember anything before I met Jane. She saved me that cold night."  
The boy looked at Kiroro;  
"HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS?!"  
Kiroro looked worried;  
"About 14 years ago. I was 4, I think."  
He stepped back, and sat down on a few crates;  
"Andre."  
Kiroro looked at him confused;  
"What?"  
He looked up at her;  
"Andre. That's my name. You don't even recall hearing that name before today?"  
Kiroro looked at him;  
"Well, um, I do have dreams almost every night. There's a huge house, and that doll, Lucy. I left the house with a blond girl. Heather. And you, but without the limp and scar across your face. I wanted Lucy, but Heather never grabbed her for me. You go back to get her, but the forest was on fire. Heather put me into the river and told me to go to a hotel. Thats about when I wake up. But that can't be real. It just can't be"  
Andre was standing in fron tof Kiroro;  
"Kiroro, it was real"


End file.
